bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Nix
Nix is the elder of the Isle of Zelix Nui and a Turaga of Gravity. Biography ''Quest To Become A Legend In the year 98,720 B.G.C. the Ba-Matoran Nix accompanied the Po-Matoran Dekar, Captain of Vuata Maca Guard, in an effort to disrupt an attempt by Lakous to surf the Hura-Mafa on the Isle of Vuata Maca. The two guards arrested a back-talking Le-Matoran named Lesovikk for "''unlawful assembly", and when his best friend Nikila came to bail the Matoran of Air out the following day, they were informed that Nix had just spotted ships full of Zyglak on the horizon. The next morning, Turaga Fremya called together the Matoran of Vuata Maca to announce his decision to create six new Toa to defend the island from the multiple hostile forces that sought to destroy their way of life. Nix was chosen alongside a Po-Matoran swordsman named Tyru, the Fe-Matoran engineer Orzink, the famed Ga-Matoran surfer Lakous, the Hi-Matoran carver Nikila, and the Le-Matoran gardner, Lesovikk. Shortly before the Toa Mata were awakened, the six new heroes were trained by Dezil, Toa of Sonics, and Pyril, Toa of Fire and the eight became the First Toa Team, a group known as the Toa Cordak. They protected their home island from external threats, as well as assisting the Matoran in their day to day tasks. Nikila displayed a prowess in strategies and tactics, and was made tactical leader of team, under Lesovikk's overall command. She and Lesovikk grew to be close friends over the course of their hardships. One day, more than six-thousand years later, while patrolling the Isle of Zera Nui, south of their homeland, the Toa Cordak were ambushed by a band of Zyglak in the dense overgrowth. Lesovikk failed to react in time, and the Zyglak slaughtered Nikila and the majority of the rest of the team by disintegrating them, preventing their bodies from being revived on the Red Star. Alternate Universe In the Legend of Lesovikk Alternate Universe, Lesovikk was able to act in time and saved the Toa Cordak from death. But a few months later, Dezil, Lesovikk, Nikila, and Nix were attacked by an strange titan. Although Lesovikk fought bravely, Nikila and Dezil were killed. Toa Nix was horribly injured, yet he was shielded from further injury by the body of Toa Dezil beneath the underbrush. Following the attack, Nikila's Kanohi lay close by and sometime later Toa Nix crawled to it. In a desperate attempt to save her life, he forced his energies into her mask. This transformed him into a Turaga as his destiny had been fufilled by guarding Vuata Maca; however, it did not save Nikila. His Toa Power was contained within her Kanohi Xaea. Nix then utilized one of his secondary masks, a Kanohi Plicate, Great Mask of Replication, to create an exact replica of himself, his mask, and Nikila's mask. Afterward he slowly crawled out of the tangled vegetation, with Nikila's true mask in tow, into the sea, where he slipped into unconsciousness. When Lesovikk performed the Ritual of Conservation, it was the cloned body and mask of Nix, as well as Nikila's cloned Kanohi, that were present. When Nix awoke, he found himself and Nikila's mask near a village on the Northern Continent. Unknown to Nix, he had been transported to the main reality, where all the Toa Cordak save Lesovikk had been killed, by a mysterious portal. There he met a female Toa of Air named Ivoria, who rebuilt his mangled body to help it work properly. The two quickly became friends and traveled to the Midwestern Islands together. They stumbled upon an isolated dome with an island full of misfit Matoran, who were all deformed and broken. The pair rebuilt the Matoran, just as Ivoria had rebuilt Nix, and organized them into a workforce. Nix took the Matoran suited for mining and built a village on the western edge of the island. There they dug mines atop a giant boulder just off the coast. Nix and Ivoria decided to name the dome and its' island "Zelix Nui", Matoran for "great isolation". ''Withering Soul Dreams of Destruction When Lesovikk attempted an ambush on Karzahni, the insane ruler used his Kanohi Olisi to show Lesovikk a vision of the day Nix and his other teammates had battled against the Zyglak, which had accidentally been replaced by a sentient acid cloud instead. In the vision, however, Lesovikk managed to react in time, and saved his team. Enthralled by seeing them again, he completely forgot about Karzahni and Mahri Nui. Though only minutes passed in reality, Lesovikk spent many years within the illusion with his comrades. However, when Nikila mentioned going on patrol to battle Zyglak, Lesovikk remembered that his team had died battling from Zyglak, and not an acid cloud. As a result, he saw through the illusion and the vision, including Nix, dissolved. Abilities & Traits Mask & Tool Trivia * Appearances *Quest To Become A Legend'' *''Withering Soul'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Appeared in a Vision) Category:Matoran Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Military Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Matatu Wearers Category:Makar Category:Legend of Lesovikk